dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Alchemy Encyclopedia Part IX: Sadida
was a document. Contents Alchemy Encyclopaedia Book 9 : Sadida Sir Bekver Each alchemy potion for Sadidas contains one fixed ingredient proportionally quantified with the other ingredients. This ingredient is Vervain. You can easily find it in a Sadida retailer's for a fee, of course. Recipes will be listed as follows: Forgetfulness Potion: X : Vervain x2 + 5-leaf clover x1 + ... Please note that this is the full recipe. There's no need to add anything to it especially if you want to obtain the right effect. No special flask is required to make this potion.Once the concoction is ready, you can always pour it into another container. Forgetfulness potion: 'Paralyzing Poison' : Vervain x2 + Scalding Poison x20 Forgetfulness Potion: 'Tear' : Vervain x3 + Korko Klako x1 + Jouik Krampe x1 Forgetfulness Potion: 'Aggressive Brambles' : Vervain x3 + Forgetfulness Potion: 'Bramble' x1 + Twiggy Sword x1 Forgetfulness Potion: 'Insolent Bramble' : Vervain x3 + Forgetfulness Potion: 'Bramble' x1 + Bashers x1 Forgetfulness Potion: 'Manifold Brambles' : Vervain x3 + Forgetfulness Potion: 'Bramble' x1 + Powerful Mishmashovel x1 Forgetfulness Potion: 'Poisoned Wind' : Vervain x3 + Scalding Poison x10 + Green Mage Metaria x10 Forgetfulness Potion: 'Soothing Bramble' : Vervain x3 + Hornbeam Wood x10 + Nitle's Traumatic Stick x7 Forfetfulness Potion: 'Madoll' : Vervain x4 + Boar hair x20 + Flax String x10 + Mad Tofu cloak x1 Forgetfulness Potion: 'The Sacrificed Doll' : Vervain x4 + Boowolf fur x10 + Flax String x10 + Stek Knife x10 Forgetfulness Potion: 'The Block' : Vervain x4 + Gobball wool x20 + Flax String x10 + Barabas x2 Forgetfulness Potion: 'The Inflatable' : Vervain x4 + Sargasse x10 + Mouse's Hairs x10 + Flax String x10 Forgetfulness Potion: 'The Ultra-Powerful' : Vervain x4 + Minotoror hairs x1 + Goultard x1 + Flax String x10 Forgetfulness Potion: 'Bramble' : Vervain x5 + Nitle's small Stick x2 + Nitle's Stick x2 + Nitle's Great Stick x2 + Nitle's Traumatic Stick x2 Forgetfulness Potion: 'Bush Fire' : Vervain x5 + Magus Bwork beard hairs x15 + Flax String x10 + Sleeping Shovel x5 + Dragon Pig blood x2 Forgetfulness Potion: 'Dolly Sacrifice' : Vervain x5 + Essential Rope x10 + Black Gobball wool x10 + Korko Klako x1 + Jouik Krampe x1 Forgetfulness Potion: 'Earthquake' : Vervain x5 + Granite Stone x5 + Diamond Stone x5 + Emerald Stone x5 + Sapphire Stone x5 Forgetfulness Potion: 'Knowlegde of Dolls' : Vervain x5 + White Gobball wool x10 + Essential Rope x10 + Korko Klako x1 + Jouik Krampe x1 Forgetfulness Potion: 'Wild Grasses' : Vervain x5 + Elm Wood x10 + Evil Dandelion stem x40 + Treechnid root x40 + Iron x10 Forgetfulness Potion: 'Silvan Power' : Vervain x6 + Hemp Seed x10 + Flax Seed x10 + Poppy Seed x10 + Sesame Seed x10 + Wild sunflower seed x10 Forgetfulness Potion: 'Tree' : Vervain x6 + Ebony Wood x10 + Oak Wood x10 + Hornbeam Wood x10 + Elm Wood x10 + Ancestral Wood x10